Women's Murder Club Serial: Episode One
by Charliee39
Summary: My take on the tv series Women's Murder Club
1. Author's Notes, Disclaimer and Cast

Women's Murder Club Serial:

Author's Notes: My own version of the Women's Murder club TV series; fan fiction style. Each episode the characters will solve a murder.

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters from WMC or James Patterson's books. I do not own the rights to ABC. I am not using them for monetary gain. I am using them for my own pleasure and enjoyment.

I have tweaked the characters just a little, to fit what I am trying to write. Also my episodes may not follow a lot of the details that are in the WMC novels by James Patterson. My episodes will be based more along with what aired on the TV series as well as what I would have liked to happen to these characters.

Also note that I am not a cop, lawyer, reporter, medical examiner, CSI or anything along those lines; so please forgive any errors on my part. The murders will be from my imagination. Our episodes will start right about where would be after the first episode of the show. And so things will happen at an accelerated rate or have already happened.

Also you will want to go and look at my image album at Picasa as I will be uploading images of the main characters, as well as any guests I come up with. I will also be posting images of the places where my characters live as a lot with be happening to my characters there.

Also, you never know who might show up as a guest; so keep your eyes out!

Cast Photo Album: 102716632247966031160/WomenSMurderClubSerial?authk ey=Gv1sRgCPOMqIuzkb7sgQE#

Character Introduction:

Meet Inspector Lindsay Boxer, a homicide detective with the San Francisco Police Department. Lindsay is 5'10. She was sociology major and graduated from San Francisco State (to which she transferred from Berkeley when she found out that her mother had breast cancer). She loves beer and butterscotch praline ice cream. She has a border collie named Martha, who she adopted after her original owner was murdered. In her spare time she likes to read travel books and practice Tai Chi.

Lindsay has been married and divorced once. She has a younger sister, Cat, Who lives in Half Moon Bay with her daughters. Her father, Marty, was also a member of SFPD. Marty walked away from his family when Lindsay was 13. They have since started to heal that rift.

She has a lingering obsession with the Kiss-Me-Not-killer, whose case she worked for five years and still has not closed; that obsession led to the break-up of her marriage to Tom Hogan. Her relationship with her ex is tenuous at best; he blames her for the miscarriage that occurred while they were married.

Meet Deputy District Attorney Jill Bernhardt. Jill is a successful deputy district attorney, who works at City Hall. Her father died when she was 8 and she ended up in foster care some time after her mother remarried. Her step father decided that he didn't want her in his house. She has a weak stomach when it comes to gore and crime scenes, which ended in vomiting; that Inspector Boxer usually leaves a barf bag for her. She has a fear of commitment, presumably due to her mother choosing her stepfather over her, and her being in foster care.

Meet Cindy Thomas, pretty, light haired brunette and city cool. She's a crime city desk reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. Cindy is a graduate of the University of Michigan, where she was a sociology major. She loves yoga, jazz music and like Lindsay reads travel books- she's even a member of a book club.

Meet Claire Washburn, Claire is African American and heavyset; she always jokes, "I'm in shape… round is a shape." Claire is wise, confident, kind and the Chief Medical Examiner for San Francisco. She is married to Edmond, and they have a son and a daughter.

Meet Inspector Warren Jacobi, Lindsay's loyal partner. He was up for the lieutenant position that went to Tom, but has not expressed much disappointment that he didn't get the job, seeming to prefer field work with Lindsay to the politics of the position. He also seems to prefer the finer things in life, having an affinity for fine wine, 30 year old whiskey and Opera. He is thrice divorced and has two children from those marriages.

Recurring Roles:

Meet Lieutenant Tom Hogan- Lindsay ex husband, who is a real a**. He is married to Heather. He has blamed her obsession with the Kiss-Me-Not Killer with the end of their marriage; and he also blames her for the miscarriage that she suffered during their marriage.

Luke Bowen is Jill's boyfriend. He is an ER doctor at the fictional Mission Cross North.

Ed Washburn is Claire's husband. He was shot in the line of duty, and is wheelchair bound; but that hasn't stopped him from working as a cop. He now works for the SFPD as head of the Crime Scene Unit.

Heather Hogan is Tom's wife. She has also started a new friendship with Lindsay. She is a kindergarten teacher who is eco-friendly. She sometimes joins the girls for their sessions at Susies'. She is trying to understand why Tom is blaming Lindsay for things when he is equally to blame.

Marty Boxer is Lindsay's father, as well as a retired police officer. There was a large rift between him and his children for a very long time. After he married Robby, he started to make amends to his children and mend those relationships.

FBI Agent Joe Molinari is the agent who worked with Lindsay on the Kiss-Me-Not Killer case. He and his wife have since relocated to SF. He is now a field agent for the San Francisco office. He and Lindsay are friends.

Robby Daniels-Boxer is Marty's current wife. She is the COS at Children's Hospital Oakland. She is one of the best doctors in her field. She and Marty's children are getting to know each other.

Landon Webster is a firefighter with the San Francisco Fire Department. He is involved with Cindy Thomas. He also shares info with Cindy if she and the girls are working a case. His late father was a police officer who died in the line of duty.

Cat Boxer is Lindsay's younger sister. She lives in Half Moon Bay with her two daughters; which 40 minutes SW of San Francisco. Cat is a teacher at Sea Crest School. Her girls are ages Regan 4 and Molly 8. She is a widow; her husband was a member of the US Coast Guard and what killed while serving.

Kelly Molinari is married to Joe. She works under Edmond at the CSU. She and Lindsay are good friends; they have been since she and Lindsay were introduced by Joe. Lindsay has invited Kelly to join WMC. All of the girls like her.

Pete Raynor


	2. Episode One: Part One

Episode 1-à

Part One:

Lindsay had just walked into the precinct; and also landed her and Jacobi's next case.

"What have we got Jacobi", Lindsay asked her partner?

"A dead college student, found on the shoreline below the Golden Gate Bridge", Jacobi told Lindsay.

"Let's go", Lindsay said as they headed out to the scene.

Claire and her assistant had beaten Boxer and Jacobi to the scene. She knew Lindsay would want to know as much as she could about the injured to the victim, as well as what killed the victim.

She watched as Lindsay and Warren arrived on the scene.

"What do we have Claire", Lindsay asked?

"We have a woman, mid 20s; visible bruising, as well as a gunshot wound to the head". "I'll know more once I get her on my table", Claire said.

"The crime scene unit is collecting anything they can find". "Kelly's here somewhere", Claire told Warren and Lindsay.

"Warren stay and get as much as you can get here", Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, I need to talk to you for a minute", Claire said pulling Lindsay aside.

"What's up Claire", Lindsay asked?

"I'm not really sure; have you seen Jill", Claire asked her friend?

"No, Why", Lindsay asked?

"She has a huge bruise on her arm, and when I asked her, she told me she fell", Claire said concerned for their friend.

"I'll see what I can find out", Lindsay told Claire. Then she went to find Kelly.

As Lindsay went to find Kelly, Lindsay thought back to how she and Kelly had become friends.

Flashback:

FBI agent Joe Molinari walked into her squad room a year ago after the Kiss-Me-Not Killer had resurfaced again.

"Inspector Boxer, I'm not here to steal your case; I'm just here to offer assistance in apprehension of your suspect", Agent Molinari said to Lindsay.

"I have resources you don't have, as well as connections that might get tests done quicker; maybe getting the guy before he kills again", Molinari stated.

And Lindsay and her team worked with Joe; but unfortunately the killer went to ground again.

But something good came out of that:

Lindsay gained a few new friends: Joe, Kelly and Cindy.

Joe was reassigned to San Francisco. It would give him time to work on the Kiss Me Not case. And he'd gained a friend in Lindsay.

And his wife of 4 years, Kelly, had gotten to be good friends with Lindsay and her little group.

Joe had to give Lindsay a lot of credit; she'd included Kelly in a lot of activities and made Kelly feel very welcome.

End Flashback:

"Hey Kelly, can you tell me anything", Lindsay asked as she approached colleague and friend?

"Well, we've found all that we can here, but I guessing this isn't our primary crime scene". "I think she was dumped somewhere else and the current brought her here", Kelly said.

"So we still need to find our primary crime scene", Lindsay said.

"Damn it, she could have been dumped into the bay from anywhere", Lindsay said getting that this was going nowhere.

"I'll get you what I can", Kelly told Lindsay.

"Thanks Kelly", Lindsay said, and then went to find Warren.

As she walked, her thoughts took her to when she met Cindy; The Kiss-Me-Not case took this route, that's how she met Cindy.

Flashback:

"Inspector", Cindy Thomas asked as she tailed Lindsay's walk out of the station?

"I'm not giving interviews", Lindsay stated flatly.

"Inspector, I'm willing to hold off on publication until you give me the go ahead to send to publication", Cindy stated.

Lindsay thought about that, if they didn't catch this guy, he'd keep killing. Maybe by giving this interview, the public would be made aware.

"I'll have to get permission, meet me at Susie's at 7pm", Lindsay told Cindy.

"Okay", Cindy said and headed out.

So, as Lindsay headed back into the station, she requested an audience with Molinari, Jacobi and her boss.

A While Later….

"Lindsay, go ahead", Tom Hogan said.

And so Lindsay explained her idea, then said:

"At least this way, maybe we could save lives by my giving this interview".

"It would give possible victims a chance", Warren said. "I'd let her do it".

"Okay, here's what we'll do", Tom said. "We still investigate any and all leads". "But we only give the public enough to recognize this guy if they end up in a location with him".

"Lindsay, do it". "But Molinari goes with", Tom stated.

"Okay", Lindsay said. "Molinari, meet me at this address at 7pm", Lindsay told the agent.

Susie's Bar 7pm:

"You're here", Cindy said as she approached the table that Lindsay and Molinari were occupying.

"My boss gave me the go ahead to give you an interview, as long as I didn't give anything that would jeopardize the case", Lindsay said.

Molinari cleared his throat just then.

"Sorry, Cindy Thomas this is Agent Joe Molinari". "Agent Molinari this is Cindy Thomas with the San Francisco Chronicle", Lindsay stated.

After Cindy and Joe shook hands the trio sat down; and Lindsay and Joe gave Cindy her interview.

And with that interview Lindsay realized that Cindy had good instincts. And she was planning on asking Cindy to join her and Claire in the WMC.

End Flashback:

SFPD:

"Did we get prints off our victim", Lindsay asked Jacobi?

"Claire just got them to me, I'm running them now", Warren said.

"Let me know when you have something; I'll be down with Claire", Lindsay said before she headed to the morgue.

Morgue:

"What have you found Claire", Lindsay asked when she arrived?

"Gunshot wound to the head was at close range", Claire stated.

"So she knew her killer", Lindsay speculated?

"It's possible", Claire replied.

"The bullet looks to be a 9mm slug", Claire said. "We'll know more after ballistics looks at it", Claire explained.

"What else", Lindsay asked?

"She was wearing a SF State jersey", Claire told Lindsay.

Just then Lindsay's cell rang.

"Boxer", Lindsay answered.

"Lindsay, we have an ID", Warren said.

"Who is she", Lindsay asked?

"Natalie Liverpool, age 22, college student at San Francisco State". "She is from Great Falls, MT". "She's attending on a music scholarship", Jacobi said.

"We'll have to contact her family", Lindsay said.

"Jill volunteered to do that, she's here now", Warren said.

"Let her know I'll be up in a bit", Lindsay told her partner.

"Her name is Natalie Liverpool Claire", Lindsay told the ME.

"I'll see you later, and I'll talk to Jill", Lindsay said before walking out to the elevator.

As Lindsay was riding up to the bullpen she thought back to how she came to become friends with Jill.

Flashback:

"Inspector Boxer, I'm Deputy DA Jill Bernhardt". "I'd like you to fill me in on the Kiss-Me-Not case", Jill had asked?

"Sure", Lindsay said.

And so Inspector Jacobi and Lindsay filled Jill in on the case. After that Jill worked closely with Lindsay and the FBI.

It was when Lindsay was nearly killed by the killer that Lindsay and Jill became friends.

Jill had also become a part of the WMC shortly after Cindy had.

End Flashback:

Lindsay knew that Claire would not have brought up the bruise she'd seen if she wasn't genuinely concerned.

Squad Room:

"Lindsay, I just got off the phone with Mr. and Mrs. Liverpool". "They are going to fly out tomorrow", Jill told Lindsay.

"Good, I'm going to need to talk to them". "We'll also need to canvas SF State", Lindsay said.

"We'll start fresh in the morning", Warren said as he walked out.

"Jill can we talk", Lindsay asked?

"Sure, let's hit Susie's", Jill said as they walked out.

Susie's Bar:

"Lindsay is this about your case", Jill asked?

"No, I'm worried about you", Lindsay said to her friend.

"Why, I'm okay", Jill said.

"Then where'd the bruise come from", Lindsay asked?

"I ran into a door, I'm a little bit of a klutz", Jill explained; hoping her friend would buy it.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you", Lindsay said. There was no way she'd let this go. She and Claire had seen Jill with a few bruises in the time the trio had been friends. There was no way Jill has walked into a door.

After they'd eaten a late meal, Jill had excused herself and headed home.

And Lindsay called Joe.

"Molinari", Joe answered.

"Joe", its Lindsay.

"Hey what's up", Joe asked?

"I need a favor", Lindsay said.

"Okay, what do you need", Joe asked?

"Can you run a name for me", Lindsay asked?

"I can do that". "Give me the name", Joe said.

"Luke Bowen", Lindsay answered.

"Let me know if you find any priors for physical abuse", Lindsay said?

"I'll get it to you as quick as I can", Joe said. "Should I be concerned about your safety"?

"No, it doesn't involve me", Lindsay said.

"Good night" and they both ended the call.

As Lindsay headed home, she hoped that she was wrong about how Jill got the bruises. As Lindsay pulled into her driveway she saw her dad's ID on her phone as it rang.

"Hello", Lindsay answered?

"Hi sweetheart", Marty said.

"What's up dad", Lindsay asked?

"Are you coming for dinner tomorrow night", Marty asked his daughter?

"Yes, I'll be there", Lindsay told her dad.

"See you then, and I love you", Marty said and then ended the call.

After Lindsay closed her phone she thought back to how her relationship with her dad was finally healed.

Flashback:

She had hated her father for abandoning her mom, her younger sister and herself all those years ago.

And she didn't know if she'd ever forgive him if not for Dr. Robby Daniels. She'd married her father flaws and all.

And through Robby, Marty had repaired the damage done to his relationship with his children, for the most part.

And she and Cat had really gotten to know Robby; and they really liked her.

And they had instituted a once a week dinner (time and work permitting) with her dad and Robby.

End Flashback:

As Lindsay opened her front door, her dog Martha greeted her.

"Hello sweetie", Lindsay said to Martha.

"Woof", Martha sounded back.

R…. R…Riiiiinnnnggg, Lindsay's house phone sounded.

"Hello", Lindsay said answering the phone.

"Lindsay, it's me Cat", her sister said.

"Hi Cat", Lindsay said in reply.

"How are you and the girls doing sis", Lindsay asked?

"You're going to be mad at me", Cat said.

"What did you do", Lindsay asked? When Cat said that, it usually meant she was trying to meddle in Lindsay's romantic life.

"I set you up", Cat said casually.

"What", Lindsay asked?

"I know a guy named Pete". "He's an architect". "I set the two of you up on a date", Cat told Lindsay.

"Why'd you do that", Lindsay asked whining?

"Because all men are NOT like Tom, and I'm going to prove it to you", Cat answered.

"Well what about you, Brad's been gone for 4 years", Lindsay asked?

"I'm not ready yet, and I have to think about the girls", Cat said.

"I won't bug you about it okay", Lindsay told Cat.

"Pete's going to call you", Cat said.

"Okay", Lindsay answered, resigned to the fact that her sister was meddling again.

"Tell dad and Robby we say hi", Cat told Lindsay.

"I will", Lindsay said. "Good night Cat".

"Good night to you too; I love you Linds", Cat said then ended the call.


	3. Episode One: Part Two

Part 2

Next Day:

"Good morning Lindsay", Warren said.

"You too Warren", Lindsay offered.

"What time are Mr. & Mrs. Liverpool due in", Lindsay asked?

"They are due in later today", Jill informed them as she arrived.

"Good", Lindsay said.

"What do we have", Tom Hogan asked as he walked into the bullpen?

"Natalie Liverpool, 22 years old; found partially floating in the bay". "We're still looking for the primary crime scene", Warren said.

"Okay, lay it out for me", Tom ordered.

"Our victim is Natalie Liverpool". "She was 22 years old". "She attended SF State on a music scholarship".

"She is the only child of Evan and Lacey Liverpool". "I'll know more on that after I talk to the family", Lindsay said.

"We're waiting on approval from SF State to look at her dorm room", Warren stated.

"Dr. Washburn what do you have", Tom asked?

"Here's what I have", Claire said:

"Your victim was shot at close range with a Desert Eagle. Ballistics is working on model".

"But your killer had fun with her first", Claire said.

"What do you mean", Lindsay asked Claire?

"She was beaten; she had broken ribs, broken wrist".

"But there's more", Claire stated grimly.

"Tell us Claire", Hogan said.

"She was raped; I am running on the assumption that he had her for a while". "She was raped repeatedly". "I found so much tearing; had she lived, she would have been unable to have children", Claire said.

"I found pieces of wood and glass, which I sent to Kelly", Claire stated.

"What did you find Kelly", Lindsay asked?

"Well like I said at the scene; it wasn't where she was killed".

"We gathered everything, but none of it pertained to our victim", Kelly said.

"But the glass and wood Claire sent me is a different story".

"How so", Warren asked?

"Well there was some writing on the glass; and with Edmond's help, we figured it out to be an old fashioned Coca Cola bottle, made and sold a few years ago". "And we found a partial print on one piece, it being run now", Kelly explained.

"What about the wood", Tom asked?

"It was from a broom handle", Kelly said grimly.

"So, he used a coke bottle as well as a broom to sexually assault her", Lindsay asked?

"Yes", Kelly said.

"But we also found DNA", Claire said.

"That's one sick SOB", Warren said.

"And we need to find him", Tom said.

Lindsay had added all the latest info to the board. She hoped that they found this guy before he killed again.

"What do you think", Tom asked Lindsay?

"I think he'll kill again", Lindsay said.

"We NEED to get this guy", Tom said.

"I KNOW", Lindsay said in answer.

DA's Office:

"Mr. and Mrs. Liverpool, my name is Jill Bernhardt; we talked on the phone". "I'm sorry for your loss". "This is Inspector Lindsay Boxer, she's the lead detective on your daughter's case", Jill said.

"I'm sorry about your daughter", Lindsay said.

"Thank you", Mr. Liverpool replied.

"Had you spoken to your daughter recently", Lindsay asked?

"I talked to her last week", Mrs. Liverpool answered.

"Did she say anything about someone who might have been bothering her, or if she thought someone was watching her", Lindsay asked?

"She did say "mom, I think I'm going crazy"". "I asked her why she thought that; she told me then that she felt like she was being watched, and it scared her", Mrs. Liverpool said.

"I'm sorry we can't be of more help", Mr. Liverpool said.

"You have helped Mr. Liverpool", Lindsay said.

"When can we take our daughter home", asked Mrs. Liverpool?

"I'll find out for you", Jill said as Lindsay excused herself to get back to work.

Bullpen:

"Warren, Natalie told her mom that she thought she was being watched", Lindsay told her partner.

"Let's go look at her dorm room; SF State just called and said that we have permission to look", Warren said. "Maybe someone saw something or knows something".

So Lindsay and Warren headed to San Francisco State.

The rest of the day was spent canvassing SF State; talking to Natalie's friends, her co-workers, as well as her boss. They all told Boxer and Jacobi the same thing:

Natalie was well liked. She excelled at her classes. Got along well with everyone, and she'd told them that she felt that she was being watched.

Lindsay also had the CSU going over her dorm room. She hoped they'd get a break and find something.

SFPD:

Joe Molinari was waiting when Lindsay and Warren returned.

"Lindsay, can we talk", Joe asked?

"Yeah, walk me out". "I'm heading to Oakland to have dinner with dad and Robby", Lindsay said as they walked to her car.

"What did you find", Lindsay asked?

"He's clean, nothing came up". "Sorry Lindsay", Joe said. "If you think he's abusing her, watch them both until you can prove it".

"Thanks Joe, I'll see you later", Lindsay said as she got in her car and headed to her dad's.

Marty and Robby's:

"Hi dad", Lindsay said as she hugged Marty.

"Hey Linds", Marty replied.

"Evening Lindsay", Robby said as she was bringing things to the table.

"How was your day", Marty asked his daughter?

"I'm on a new case", Lindsay said.

"The girl found floating", Marty asked? He still heard things.

"Yeah, right now we don't have much to go on". "But everyone we talked to told us that the victim thought she was being watched", Lindsay told him.

"So she was being stalked", Robby asked?

"We're not sure, no one saw anyone", Lindsay said. "And we are still looking for the location of where she was killed".

And then they tabled the cop talk; and enjoyed the evening.

"I'm glad you came tonight Lindsay". "I know your cases are important to you", Marty said to his daughter.

"I'm going to head out". "Thanks for a great dinner Robby", Lindsay said.

"Be careful on the trip back", Robby said.

"Love you", Marty said as he walked her out.

"I love you too", Lindsay said getting in her car. She then headed home.

Lindsay's home:

As Lindsay was entering her home her cell phone rang:

"Boxer"

"Hello, this is Pete".

"Hello Pete", Lindsay said.

"Would you be available for a drink", Pete asked?

"Yeah, meet me Susie's Bar", Lindsay said and gave him the address.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes", Lindsay said.

"Okay", Pete said then hung up.

20 minutes later

Susie's Bar:

Pete was at a table waiting for Lindsay.

When Cat had suggested setting him up with her sister, he was skeptical; but cat assured him Lindsay would be open-minded.

Pete saw Lindsay walk in and waved her over.

"Hi", they both said.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, I had to let my dog out", Lindsay said.

As Lindsay sat down she had to give cat credit, he was CUTE!

"So how did you meet my sister", Lindsay asked?

"I'm a Structural Engineer", Pete said.

"I met your sister, when she moved in next door when she and Mitch got married", Pete said.

'She asked for my input when she remodeled her house", Pete answered.

"Did Cat tell you what I do for a living", Lindsay asked?

"You're an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department". "And you're good at what you do", Pete said with a grin.

"Do you love pets", Lindsay asked?

"Yes, but I travel quite a bit, which makes having one difficult", Pete explained.

"Cat told me about Martha, how you found her at a crime scene; and ended up owning her", Pete said.

"Yeah, I felt bad, her owner had been murdered". "And I knew she'd end up at the pound, and I couldn't do it", Lindsay said.

'Where'd you grow up', Lindsay asked?

"I grew up in North Carolina", Pete answered.

"I went to the same school my parents attended", Pete said.

As Lindsay was finishing her iced tea her cell rang:

"Boxer", she barked.

"Lindsay get to 1150 25th Street now', Warren said.

"What's up", Lindsay asked?

"We found where he killed Natalie", Warren told her.

'I'll be right there"; Lindsay said then closed her phone.

"You need to go", Pete said.

"Yes, I'm sorry", Lindsay replied.

"Don't be; there will be a next time", Pete said with a smile. "Go".

20 minutes later:

"Where are we", Lindsay asked Warren once she arrived?

"Our primary crime scene", Warren told her.

"We have CSU here collecting everything they can find". "They found Natalie's wallet as well as other items", Warren said.

They were in an abandoned warehouse in the Warehouse District.

"I doubt if anyone saw anything", Warren told Lindsay.

"Lindsay", Kelly shouted from across the warehouse!

"What do you have Kelly", Lindsay said as she approached her friend?

"I found enough evidence to conclude that our victim put up a fight". "I have collected everything, once I get to the lab I'll know more", Kelly told Lindsay.

"My team also found a lot of prints". "I'll run them and I get what I have to you ASAP". "Lindsay we need to get this guy", Kelly said.

Warren and Lindsay headed back to the station to work on the case and see what they could come up with.

One Week Later:

SFPD:

As Lindsay and Warren were sifting through info found at Natalie's dorm, someone shouted:

"Boxer, you have another body"!

"Where", Lindsay asked?

"Davies Symphony Hall", Tom said.

"Damn it", Lindsay said. "Let's go".

As she and Warren headed to Davies Symphony Hall Lindsay said:

"I wanted to get him before he killed again".

"Everyone hoped that he wouldn't kill again", Warren stated. "And he dumped the body in a very public place".

"Why Davies Symphony Hall", Lindsay asked?

As they arrived they saw the officers clearing the scene, as well as setting barricades.

"What have we got Claire", Warren asked as they approached?

"Female, early 20s", Claire said.

"Same as our first victim", Lindsay asked?

"Won't know until I have her on my table", Claire said.

"But I can tell you this, if this is our guy, he's escalating; she has fingers missing as well as some toes", Claire informed them.

"Souvenirs", Warren asked?

"Possibly", Claire answered.

"Lindsay", Kelly said as she approached?

"Yeah", Lindsay replied.

"She wasn't killed here, we're going to be looking for another scene again", Kelly admitted.

"Collect everything Kelly", Lindsay said.

"Already on it", Kelly answered.

"Claire, get me her prints as soon as you can", Lindsay said to her friend.

"I will", Claire said as she got in the coroner's van to go with the victim.

2 hours later

SFPD Bullpen:

"Lindsay, Claire got me her prints and I'm running them now", Warren said to Lindsay from his desk.

"Okay", Lindsay said as she pinned the newest victim to their board.

After 10 minutes Warren said:

"We have a match!"


End file.
